


Этюд о реинтеграции

by never_v_hudo



Series: Помехи [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Augmentation, Developing Relationship, Discrimination, FutureLock, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Pre-Slash, cyborg, social stigma, unlikely firendship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 17:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15466833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/never_v_hudo/pseuds/never_v_hudo
Summary: Никто не снимал стигму с людей с системами дополнения, не после того, как исходные неполадки в программном обеспечении и аппаратной интеграции привели к некоторым любопытным физическим и личностным… дефектам. Несмотря на впоследствии спасённые жизни, проведённые тесты и процедуры, и бесконечный шквал пиар- и рекламных кампаний.Всё это не имело значения — господи, газеты до сих пор относились к забастовкам (проходившим в знак протеста против расходов на послеоперационный уход и техобслуживание) — как к «Восстанию Машин».Джон был всего лишь пацаном в универе, когда это всё случилось, и ему было чуть меньше, чем насрать на происходящее, а затем он отправился в армию. Примерно тогда же условия изменились, и первые обладатели неудачных систем дополнения перестали быть жертвами, а объединились и стали чем-то более зловещим.И всё это время наука, находясь в блаженном неведении или, лишь отчасти сознательно, продолжала активно внедрять новшества и улучшения.А потом Джон уехал, и его подстрелили, и наука приняла его, как властная мать, в качестве объекта благотворительности, и не принимала «нет», и не хотела слышать «нет»,— А Джон не хотел умирать.





	1. Этюд о долге

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Study in Reintegration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/745621) by [patternofdefiance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patternofdefiance/pseuds/patternofdefiance). 



 

      Когда на культю Джона устанавливают протез, когда происходит автоматическое пломбирование и синхронизация электро-импульсов, возникает ощущение, что у него снова есть настоящая нога. Она гудит, к его сведению, отслеживает кинестезию* с частотой сорок волн в секунду, но может стоять, гулять,  _бегать_. (Что ж, могла бы, если б, ну… в общем  _могла_ ).   
  
      Какая разница, что люди косо смотрят на него, когда понимают? Какая разница, что они отводят глаза, когда  _видят_ … Джон снова чувствовал себя полезным. Не прямо сейчас, но потенциал в любом случае есть.  
  
      Кроме того, не похоже, что нога — самое худшее. Как будто всё остальное осталось нетронутым и без изменений.  
  
      Пуля, отославшая его домой, забрала кусок на память, вырвав восходящую часть аорты и оставив едва ли половину сердца. Всего несколько лет назад это стало бы смертным приговором. Для званий ниже «капитана» так до сих пор и оставалось.   
  
      Однако нано-пена, стазис-гель… а затем его подключили, и вот стальное сердце толкает жизнь по сосудам. Джону достаточно самой жизни, чтобы выбирать — выбирать жизнь любой ценой, жизнь, означавшую месяцы трубок, аппаратов и проводов, часов под скальпелем, моментов, которых он никогда не забудет, застрявших,  _зарегистрированных_  в его памяти —  
  
      И возможность выйти из этого всё ещё нарушена.   
  
      Он обречён страдать от фантомной боли в век науки, с осколками прошлого, цепляющимися за край зрения, преследующими на каждом шагу.  
  
      А затем появляются документы, люди и чернила, отмечающие прогресс или его отсутствие. Будто боль в ноге, боль в груди, и дни пятнами Роршаха ушли, затмив рассудок и само существование. Как будто у гражданских есть специальный радар для отслеживания уровня его  _повреждений_.   
  
      В конце концов, повреждённый значит  _опасный_.  
  
      Поэтому Стэмфорд стал полной неожиданностью – он не обращает внимание на дискомфорт Джона, на то, как тот уклончиво и раздражённо принимает кофе. Джону есть чем заняться сегодня, куда пойти, и каких зеркал избегать. Он всё ещё не собрался с духом встать голым перед зеркалом в своей ванной.  
  
      Нога… его плечо…  
  
      Это его тело, снова целое, и Джону кажется, что он, как муха в супе, дёрганый, неловкий, с конечностью, которой не может — не должно — быть на самом деле.   
  
      Джону стоит сидеть дома, практиковать успокаивающие упражнения, выписанные терапевтом, или, по крайней мере, испытывать методы взаимодействия нейро- и электро-импульсов, назначенные врачом. Он должен пытаться приспособиться к себе, своей жизни, своему  _состоянию_ , вложив столько же усилий, как и все остальные.   
  
      Джон должен найти новую квартиру.  
  
      Вместо этого он жалуется Майку, и Майк, благослови его господь, улыбается и смеётся, и плачется о своей повседневной участи. И даже не пялится на его шрам от импланта над воротником рубашки, что на сегодняшний день стало самым добрым взглядом из всех.   
  
      Жаль, Джон не ищет доброты, но вот общения, даже мимолётного, просто за чашечкой чая, что ж… Джон готов смириться с кучей странных полувзглядов в обмен на беседу, за которую он не платит.   
  
      — Забавно, — говорит Майк, когда они принимаются обсуждать жилищные условия и предпочтения в соседях. — Ты второй человек, который говорит мне это сегодня. 


	2. Этюд в ржавых тонах

 

Позже он вернётся и проанализирует своё первое впечатление о Шерлоке Холмсе. Он подумает о высоком, заносчивом мужчине, его чистой и бледной коже лица. Он вспомнит цвет его глаз и на секунду подумает, вдруг это импланты, но потом отбросит идею. Мужчина слишком гордится увиденным ими, так что эти сферы однозначно его плоть и кровь.   
  
      Нет, что сходу замечает Джон — это, как Шерлок смотрит на каждую его часть, его пристальный взгляд даже, когда он проводит глазами по шраму от импланта, скользит вниз, осознавая неуместность трости возле ноги. Он видит это всё и просто принимает, больше интересуясь историей  _прежнего Джона_ , чем пытается неловко соблюсти политкорректность или социальную приемлемость в отношении  _теперешнего Джона_.   
  
      Джон не вполне понимает, как к этому относится. Даже его терапевт пытался заставить его не выделяться и  _вписываться_ , предлагал занятия, как взаимодействовать с гражданскими, не потому что Джон был солдатом, а потому что сейчас он — модифицирован, а поэтому вызывает тревогу и сбивает с толку. Боже упаси, гражданские, защищая которых, он словил пулю, испытают малейшее  _неудобство_.   
  
      Он посещал эти занятия, когда только приехал в Лондон. Снова научился размахивать руками во время ходьбы, переносить вес на одно бедро, когда стоял, добавлять жизни к гудящему металлу в теле. Научился носить «нормальные», «мягкие» и «безобидные» рубашки, брюки и ботинки.   
  
      Шерлок перескакивает через всё это, видя, созданную для собственного удобства, уловку и спрашивает Джона — «Афганистан или Ирак?», а затем ещё более беспечно интересуется, какая часть его ноги была заменена.   
  
       _Лицо_  Стэмфорда.   
  
      Даже он, квалифицированный хирург, опытный педагог, давний друг —  _Стэмфорд_  не заметил ногу. Надо признать, трость, будучи необходимой, — служила отличной маскировкой. Люди принимают, что ему немного переделали плечо, но более значительное преобразование его ноги расстраивает их.  
  
      «Расстраивает» — не самое подходящее слово, не так ли?   
  
      И этот безумец просто продолжает подмечать вещи о Джоне, маленькие детали и большие секреты, и слова скатываются с его языка с одинаковой степенью важности, непринуждённости и безразличия. Он не просто не опасается Джона и того, кем он является, — ему просто наплевать.  
  
      Это так чертовски бодрит, что Джон действительно приходит по указанному адресу в назначенный час.   
  
      Он с утра до вечера сидит дома в четырёх стенах квартиры, предоставленной армией, и не может вовремя начать сеансы терапии, но на 221б по Бейкер-стрит прибывает ровно в семь.   
  
      На полке лежит череп, и повсюду царит беспорядок, и Джон не уверен, но, похоже, не-домработница миссис Хадсон почему-то считает, что он и Шерлок, ну…  
  
      Джон на месте прерывает и свою мысль, и предположения миссис Хадсон. Отреставрированные бесполезные развалюхи не заводят…  _отношения_. Лучшее, на что он может надеяться, уже произошло: этот невозможный мужчина собирается снимать с ним квартиру, а Майк Стэмфорд не осуждает его за ногу.   
  
      Это лучше, чем бытующие взаимодействия после того, как становишься большим, чем человеческий организм, но меньшим, чем человек. Никто не снимал стигму с людей с системами дополнения, не после того, как исходные неполадки в программном обеспечении и аппаратной интеграции привели к некоторым любопытным физическим и личностным…  _дефектам_. Несмотря на впоследствии спасённые жизни, проведённые тесты и процедуры, и бесконечный шквал пиар- и рекламных кампаний.   
  
      Всё это не имело значения — господи, газеты до сих пор относились к забастовкам (проходившим в знак протеста против расходов на послеоперационный уход и техобслуживание) — как к «Восстанию Машин».   
  
      Джон был всего лишь пацаном в универе, когда это всё случилось, и ему было чуть меньше, чем насрать на происходящее, а затем он отправился в армию. Примерно тогда же условия изменились, и первые обладатели неудачных систем дополнения перестали быть жертвами, а объединились и стали чем-то более зловещим.  
  
      И всё это время наука, находясь в блаженном неведении или лишь отчасти сознательно, продолжала активно внедрять новшества и улучшения.   
  
      А потом Джон уехал, и его подстрелили, и наука приняла его, как властная мать, в качестве объекта благотворительности, и не принимала «нет», и  _не хотела_  слышать «нет», —  
  
      А Джон не хотел умирать.   
  
       _Пожалуйста, господи, позволь мне жить_  — но разве теперь это было в руках Господа?  
  
      Не то чтобы он жаждал такой жизни, как сейчас, но точно знал, что не хотел умирать. Всё что угодно, только не смерть. Даже это.  _Пожалуйста, Наука, позволь мне жить…_    
  
      И «это», похоже, включало милую квартиру и по-меньшей-мере-интересного соседа, и может быть — только может быть — причину просыпаться и каждый день включать загрузку разума и тела.  
  
      Но затем, здесь, в 221б, только Джон присел и подумал, что жизнь станет не такой пустой, Шерлок в вихре торжественности и (психотической?) эйфории исчез, погнавшись за… это были самоубийства?  
  
      — К чёрту ногу!  
  
      На мгновение Джон осознал, что его ждёт в жизни: смотреть, как окружающий мир танцует и несётся, пока он сидит и  _ржавеет…_  
  
      — Ты врач.  
  
      Шерлок возвращается также внезапно и сверлит его немигающим взглядом. Джон ощущает этот взгляд как электрические помехи на коже и сетчатках. — На самом деле ты военный врач…  
  
      — Да.  
  
      Что ж, раньше  _был_ , хотя вряд ли кто-то захочет нанять его сейчас…  
  
      — Хороший?  
  
      — Очень.  
  
      — Значит, повидал много ранений. Насильственных смертей.  
  
      — Ну, да.  
  
      Джон не вполне понимает, что происходит, а Шерлок продолжает этот странный допрос слишком быстро, чтобы предугадать развязку и спланировать итог.  
  
      — Могу поспорить, что и в переделки попадал, — и вот Шерлок изгибает губы, когда снова задерживается взглядом на шраме, на трости, прежде чем Джон берёт её в руки, и, наконец, на его лице.  
  
      — Разумеется. Да. На всю жизнь хватит, — Джон вспоминает о занятиях. И начинает прятаться в свой штатский камуфляж. — Слишком много.   
  
      Улыбка, а это улыбка, поднимает уголки губ Шерлока.  
  
      — Хочешь увидеть ещё?   
  
      Картография диалога* и техники избегания* никогда не входили в планы Шерлока Холмса.  
  
      — О, боже, да.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Картография диалога, система обозначений и картографической записи группового обсуждения тех или иных проблем, прежде всего так называемых «непослушных» проблем (wicked problems), к которым относятся все проблемы, в которых существенную роль играют люди с различными позициями и интересами. 
> 
> *Техники избегания - поведенческие реакции, направленные на "выход из поля напряжения", уход, бегство, отдых и т.п.


	3. Вопросительный этюд

— У тебя есть вопросы, — сказал безумец, и точнее, чем это предложение (это побуждение), о Джоне и не скажешь. 

У Джона были вопросы — до армии, до войны, до пули.

У Джона будут вопросы, ему всегда нужно будет знать что-то. Внутри Джона Уотсона дыра, и может следующий ответ зашпаклюет её, зальёт как пинта пива, закроет порт как USB и завершит —

У Джона есть вопросы. И ни один он не собирается задать этому крутящемуся словно дервиш мужчине. Вопросы типа: почему ты разговариваешь со мной? Как ты миришься с этим? Как ты можешь даже смотреть на меня, зная то, что знаешь? 

Вместо этого он задаёт более безобидные вопросы, ведёт более безопасный разговор — о Гарри, которая пьёт, но, что более важно, провела ебучие похороны для своего младшего братика и отказывается разговаривать с ним. Потому что она пуристка, когда речь заходит о тонкой грани между спасением жизней и игрой в бога.

Потому что для неё — он мёртв, не считается и не может быть товарищем по шалостям из совместного несчастливого детства, не может быть человеком, который оплачивал её учёбу в универе, и никогда не станет другом, который познакомил её с жизнью и женой, отношения с которой она медленно разрушила пьянством. 

Для неё всё равно, что Джон умер, утонул в крови, солнце и приказах в Афганистане.

Шерлок думает, что телефон означает, будто она хочет оставаться на связи, но Гарри отдала ему телефон в знак избавления и от Клары, и от него. В конце концов, она не внесла в список контактов даже свой номер.

За исключением Гарри детектив (определённо не любитель) попадает в точку по всем статьям.

Потрясающе. 

Джон видел модифицированные мозги и участвовал раньше в сложных процессах (как доктор, хирург и капитан, он повидал многое в своё время), но никогда не встречал настолько биологически чистый гений. Если уж на то пошло, он затмевает искусственные разумы, которые Джон видел в действии. Дедукции Шерлока, растущие от подсказок к выводам, тянутся, словно растения из плодородной земли к солнцу, только быстрей, ослепительно молниеносно, вообще-то —

Джон понимает, что у него дух захватывает от этого процесса, от этого мужчины, которому, как будто всё равно, но, в то же время, он распускает хвост от похвал Джона. 

Место преступления совсем другое дело.

Несмотря на то, что Шерлок держит их за дураков, Джон чувствует, как взгляд Донован задерживается у него на спине: либо она видит шрамы в вечернем свете, либо скованность его (неудачно) установленного ножного блока, неважно. 

Джон проваливает свою первоочередную задачу на всю оставшуюся жизнь — вписываться.

— Что я здесь делаю? — спрашивает он у пространства, бледного силуэта позади, распростёртого тела перед ним, и для верности у самого себя.

Если у Джона полно вопросов, то, похоже, Шерлок полон доказательств, и когда он ослепляет великолепием пространство, тело, Джона (и несчастного детектива-инспектора — Лестрейда, кажется?), то срывается с места, мелькая стильным пальто и возбуждённо размахивая конечностями, доказывая свою точку зрения.

Джон обнаруживает себя позади, замыкающим шествие в невероятно ужасной одежде, хромая к финишной прямой — чего с ним раньше не случалось. Капитан Уотсон был ведущим специалистом и до настоящего времени всю жизнь действовал со спокойствием и преданностью делу, достигая успеха.

Донован присматривается к нему, когда поднимает ленту ограждения. Она сужает глаза.

«Вот оно», — думает Джон, приготовившись к осуждению, презрению и отвращению.

Но затем дражайшая Салли Донован предупреждает его, предостерегает от связи с психопатом.

— Держись подальше от Шерлока Холмса, — говорит она.

И Джон проглатывает своё удивление и облегчение. Донован не знает его, не знает о ранах, которые он закрывал и открывал заграницей, не знает о силе и твёрдости его рук тогда, и, судя по всему, не видит опасность, встроенную в Джона теперь. 

А затем он уходит, опираясь на трость, помогающую не только в передвижении, но и обеспечивая маскировку — и ненавидит её на протяжении всего пути.


	4. Этюд о недосказанном

Джон знает, что забывает важные вещи, например — как бояться. Или, по меньшей мере, как делать вид, что боится. Страх никогда не был его modus operandi, и Джон думает, что слишком поздно подключать его.

Осторожность — совсем другой зверь, и Джон жил с этой более мягкой, ручной породой страха всю свою жизнь. Как с семейной собакой, как с пьянством своих родителей. Она стала аспектом и фактором его существования. Осторожность — одновременно и недостаток, и преимущество. И Джон отлично справлялся, действуя с её лучшей стороной.

Однако теперь Джон изменился, и там, где его (кажущееся) бесстрашие, аккуратная осторожность, спокойствие и стабильность играли ему на руку в операционной, на фронте, по щиколотку в чужой крови, здесь и сейчас, по ту сторону изменений, такая манера только подпитывала недоверие. 

Он слышал, как это обсуждали медсёстры, говоря о своих подопечных, что те «коченели», — выключались, когда нормальной человеческой реакцией было — забеспокоиться. Страх отключался в первую очередь. Очевидно, понимание, что твоё тело сделано из более прочного материала, могло породить иллюзию бессмертия.

Будучи врачом и хирургом Джон изучил данные и доклады. Он лучше, чем ухаживающий за ним персонал, знал, что его ждёт. Он знал об уменьшении ожидаемой продолжительности жизни, которую вызывали не осложнения от имплантов, а социальные и физиологические факторы. 

Первая причина смертности среди обладателей систем дополнения тела — самоубийство. Очевидно, если тебя воспринимают как недочеловека, это действует чрезвычайно разрушающе на психику. С другой стороны те, кто «коченели» и чувствовали себя в большей степени сверхлюдьми, кто отрицали свою смертность… такие жили ещё меньше.

Очевидно, считать себя сверхчеловеком — было ещё более разрушительно.

Однажды Джон услышал, как медсёстры обсуждали его, и более молодая (новенькая) сказала: «Он «коченеет» слишком быстро», а старшая (более опытная) ответила, покачав головой: «Он пошёл в ту сторону. Но никто не знает, куда он придёт».

Всё это и многое другое пронеслось в голове у Джона, когда его похитил автомобиль и притормозил на пустом складе.

Джон знает, что забывает важные вещи, например, как прикидываться напуганными, а мужчина перед ним быстро замечает это. 

Чего Джон не забывает, это — как злиться. Он даже не трудится скрыть злость, после целого дня заржавения, вопросов, после того, как его оставил позади и отстранил единственный человек, который, даже не взглянув на Джона, увидел больше, чем ожидалось или внушало страх, или было удобным —

А теперь ещё и этот мужчина со своим зонтом, костюмом и улыбкой, носящий всё это точно также, как Джон носит свою трость, вежливость и новообретённую осмотрительность прямо рядом со старым — что ж… Джон не уверен, что «коченеет», или что никогда не испугался бы этого мужчины, а, может, Джон родился закоченевшим. 

— Вы не особо испуганы, — говорит мужчина, и Джон, достаточно наобщавшийся с ненавистными командующими, прекрасно слышит подтекст.

— А вы не особо пугаете, — бросает он, с большой осмотрительностью сдерживаясь, чтобы не наговорить лишнего. Ему нет нужды противостоять угрозе в улыбке мужчины, как и не стоит упоминать незарегистрированный, нелегальный пистолет, который он до сих пор чистит каждую ночь. 

Улыбка каменеет на лице мужчины, как нечто скользкое и маслянистое, застывшее в пародии на человеческую эмоцию.

— Статистика не утешительна. Интересно, как долго вы продержитесь? — он вытаскивает блокнот и пролистывает его. Он цокает и качает головой, переворачивая страницы. — Не очень многообещающее начало, — бормочет он, встречаясь глазами с Джоном, и этот взгляд пробирает до костей.

Джон чувствует, как внутри него что-то смещается, словно глыба льда, будто молекулы перестраиваются в хрупкую непроницаемость. Мужчина следит за ним, не мигая, как будто и завороженный, и равнодушный к этому неуловимому изменению.

— Вы собираетесь продолжать свою связь с Шерлоком Холмсом?

— Я могу ошибаться, но думаю, это не ваше дело. 

В плече зарождается боль, в месте, где плоть встречается с фиброволокном и полигональной сеткой. Его нога гудит в разладе с остальным телом. Жужжание — инородный зубец в сознании. 

Совсем скоро появляется предложение — информация в обмен на деньги, и Джон поражается, что совсем не удивлён подобным. Он чувствует себя как дома, как будто он за мили от города и жилых кварталов, смотрит прямо в блеснувший в отдалении снайперский прицел.

Он чувствует песок под ногами, как решение, которое нужно принять, и Джон принимает его в отношении этого мужчины с его костюмом, улыбкой и постукивающим зонтом. 

— Вы слишком быстро стали преданным, — отмечает мужчина, и его снисходительный тон, его покровительственная манера держаться раздражает Джона, и он хочет противоречить ему, начиная от слов и тона вплоть до самого факта его существования.

— Нет, это не так. — Вот правда Джона Уотсона, и он высказывает её в странное молчание и пустой воздух склада.

Мужчина улыбается.

— Полагаю, многие уже советовали вам держаться от него подальше, но судя по вашей левой руке, этого не произойдёт.

Гнев вспыхивает внутри, как светошумовая граната, и когда мужчина тянется к его руке, Джон жёстко подавляет желание наброситься на него. Этот мужчина рассуждает о поле боя, как будто сам бывал там, чувствовал горячую свежую кровь на своей коже, медленно остывающую, становящуюся липкой, чувствовал уход из — 

Что-то внутри Джона нагревается и охлаждается, закаляясь, словно металл —

— Вас не преследует война, доктор Уотсон… вы скучаете по ней. 

Это чувствуется, как паническая атака наоборот, как будто здесь слишком много воздуха, слишком много кислорода в крови и мозге. Джон поднимает глаза и встречается взглядом с мужчиной во внезапно наступившей тишине, почти выбитый из равновесия спокойствием в теле, во всём теле. 

— С возвращением.


	5. Этюд о причинах

Левая рука Джона трясётся, а нога болит. Вот как теперь обстоят дела.

Это начинается, когда Джон садится в кровати, когда разум настигает, где и когда он просыпается. (Он просыпается по эту сторону войны). 

Чтобы успокоить руку, Джон стискивает её, сжимает мышцы и сухожилия в кулак. Иногда он просыпается с ссадинами в виде полукружий на ладони от того, что во сне сдавливает винтовку или бронежилет подстреленного солдата, какого-нибудь умирающего мальчишку, которого он тащит на более чистый участок в пустыне — единственной операционной, что он располагает — 

Чтобы успокоить ногу, утихомирить жужжание, Джон использует трость и относится к ней, как к визитёрке, нежданной (Нежеланной? Конечно, нет — в противном случае пришлось бы —) гостье, присутствующей на церемонии, вежливой и самоотверженной — 

Есть ещё одна работающая уловка, которая успокаивает и его руку, и ногу, и тело, и мысли, и пробуждение, и засыпание.

Джон берёт частицу себя ночью, садится и чистит своё военное наследие, единственное, что он выбрал, единственное, о чём никто (никто?) не знает. 

Вот причины, по которым Джон сжимает пистолет, чистит его и хранит —

Это… выбор. Выбор, о котором никто не знает (но все ожидают).

Но сегодня вечером то, что не было озвучено на складе, всё ещё звенит в ушах, когда Джон пробирается по бетонной коробке, хранившей его до Риджентс-парка, до Майка, до безумца. И когда Джон крадётся по ней, как тень, двигаясь уверенно и целенаправленно, и твёрдой рукой берёт пистолет, то им движет нечто совершенно новое. 

Джон ещё не уверен (осторожная жизнь не позволяет), но браунинг в руке меньше похож на средство достижения последней цели на сегодня, а больше на… что ж. Не на конец. Джон скользит по прицелу, по коже узкой рамки, и пистолет тёплый на ощупь, как живая сталь, и у Джона тоже есть немного такой стали, но эта, видит бог, — всегда принадлежала ему.

И Джон всегда будет хранить пистолет, даже если причины для этого изменятся.


	6. Этюд об ужине

 

 _«Он сказал «опасно», и вот я здесь»_ , — думает Джон, усаживаясь, чтобы поужинать с безумцем. Когда появляется свечка, Джон решает, что это слишком. Он чувствует себя так, будто смеётся, смахивает свечу или просто встаёт и уходит, — погодите, он этого не делает. Однако он понимает, что дышит с трудом: горло и грудь сдавило.   
  
      На секунду Джон чувствует, как внутри расцветает незнакомый страх.  
  
      Да что с ним не так? Он только встретил мужчину, а теперь изучает трупы и подвергается похищению, не говоря уже о переписке с убийцами и активных попытках встретиться с ними один на один.   
  
      Как будто он попал в подводное течение во время ревущего отлива. Джон должен держаться поближе к берегу и пытаться спастись —  
  
      А затем слабый язычок страха разгорается в животе и превращается в солнце пустыни.  
  
      Джон обнаруживает, что может дышать, и откладывает трость в сторону, ему удаётся перевернуть страницу в меню, не передавая ей мелкую нервную дрожь.  
  
      Они делают заказ, вернее Джон. Шерлок, похоже, собирается пялиться в равной степени и в окно, и на Джона, одновременно зачарованный и равнодушный. Джон хмурится, когда пытается вспомнить, почему это кажется ему таким знакомым, но Шерлок замечает его хмурый вид и заглядывает Джону в глаза.  
  
      — Что? — наконец спрашивает Джон, нарушая до неловкого пристальный взгляд.  
  
      Шерлок сужает глаза, когда отвечает Джону.  
  
      — Ничего.  
  
      — Чёрта с два, — фыркает Джон. Он берёт бокал вина и отпивает. Шерлок следит за каждым движением. Джон поднимает брови, глядя на него. — О, да ради всего святого… ты собираешься спрашивать или нет?  
  
      — О чём? — Шерлок почти фыркает. — Мне ни о чём не нужно спрашивать тебя — я могу всё вычислить, просто посмотрев.   
  
      — Ну хорошо, — Джон коротко улыбается, снова отпивает вина и с вызовом смотрит в ответ на Шерлока. Тот отводит глаза.  
  
      Джон, может, и не в состоянии, мимолётно глянув, понять, что леди в розовом была несчастлива в браке больше десяти лет, но у него было достаточно опыта со взглядами, которыми его в последнее время награждали люди, чтобы понимать, что Шерлок до смерти хочет спросить о его модификациях. Особенно, об участии еды в этом уравнении.  
  
      Если судить рационально, это не такая уж проблема: в конце концов, больше 70% тела Джона всё ещё составляет органическая, доморощенная, питающаяся посредством желудка плоть. Джон должен есть, чтобы поддерживать физическую силу, выносливость и жизнь.  
  
      Лишь меньше 30% его тела более составная часть, и, как бы то ни было, — она «живёт» за счёт телесного тепла Джона наряду с довольно непростой цепочкой метаболизма, которая всё ещё технически проверяется. У более старых моделей были внешние источники питания, или их нужно было заряжать, или им требовались длительные ремонт и замена.  
  
      С Джоном всё было иначе — у его тела всегда была чуть повышенная температура, его метаболизм всегда шёл чуть быстрее, чем у других, и эта новая система подачи энергии просто использовала преимущества этих особенностей.   
  
      Он осознавал, что иногда ему придётся встречаться с техником для ручной корректировки. «Железо», хоть и прочное, весьма далеко от продвинутой и в то же время старой как мир системы проверок, ремонта и починок, которые проводит человеческое тело за весь срок существования, невзирая на все предыдущие жизненные циклы.   
  
      Например, правая нога и ступня Джона с мышцами, нервами и нетронутой фасцией* день ото дня совершает миллион крошечных изменений в ответ на его позы, привычки и движения. Спустя время эти маленькие перестройки составляют план и приспосабливают его движения, пока есть возможность их менять.  
  
      С кибернетикой всё не так. Она «говорит» с центральной нервной системой Джона, загружая и выгружая пакеты данных сорок раз в секунду, передавая реальность с предполагаемой согласно интерпретации мозга скоростью передачи кадров. Джон не уверен, что нейрохирурги и программисты настолько умны, насколько они думают, — всё, что он знает, — это, что связь между его телом и  _его_  ногой — бесперебойная, чего нельзя сказать о его кибернетической части.   
  
      Тем не менее, его тело может дать интерфейсу ноги доступ к данным от его настоящей ноги, позволяя ему зеркально отображать необходимые корректировки — но этот процесс не оказался ... настолько успешным, как предполагалось в начале.  
  
      Например, Джону нужна трость.  
  
      Его программист-доктор-хирург строит миллион теорий, почему так происходит, и все они бесполезны.   
  
      Последняя касается присущему телу непринятию симметрии, налагаемому совместным использованием данных. Доктор постулирует, что человеческие тела стремятся отклониться от этого точного баланса — но нельзя сказать, что у программного обеспечения или даже у корневого кода существуют возможности изменить это.   
  
      Вот и всё.  
  
      Джона вырвали из лап смерти и инвалидности самые навороченные, дорогущие и бесшабашные штуковины, которые могла предоставить наука, а теперь, даже согласно гарантии чёртова производителя —  
  
      Но ему до сих пор нужна трость, и всё ещё нужно иметь дело с обществом, которое находит его существование неудобным, а теперь, похоже, у него есть потенциальный сосед, который вероятно не менее потенциально сумасшедший (совершенно точно рисковый) с невысказанным любопытством в отношении Джона.  
  
      Джон отодвигает бокал, когда официант (Билли, вроде?) ставит его равиоли, и бормочет «Спасибо большое», и поражается своему самоанализу. На данный момент всё могло быть хуже, у него мог бы быть враг, вроде того скользкого типа с зонтом.  
  
      По сути, учитывая, как прошла их встреча, у Джона, возможно, теперь  _есть_  враг.  
  
      Шерлок, как решает Джон, вероятно, преодолеет любое крайне избирательное чувство такта, которое сдерживает его от вопросов по поводу взаимодействия плоти и имплантов. Довольно скоро, судя по его беспокойной природе.  
  
      А пока у Джона есть свои вопросы насчёт заклятых врагов. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Фа́сция (лат. fascia — повязка, полоса) — соединительнотканная оболочка, покрывающая органы, сосуды, нервы и образующая футляры для мышц у позвоночных животных и человека; выполняет опорную и трофическую функции.


	7. Этюд о следовании

 

 С Шерлоком Джон чувствует себя, будто держит книгу с кем-то, кто читает гораздо лучше и быстрей, и они переворачивают страницы, прежде чем Джон успевает понять прочитанное.  
  
      Например:  
  
      Внезапно они бегут — хотя честнее сказать, это Шерлок бежит, а Джон изо всех сил старается не отставать. Это как-то связано с такси, за которым следил Шерлок из окна «У Анджело», с пассажиром, если быть точным, и почему-то его так вдохновляет то, что они гонятся, и приходится пройти пешком не менее —  
  
      Совершенно неожиданно они оказываются над улицей: пожарные выходы, шаткие крыши трясутся под их весом, и от этого Джон почти,  _почти что_  забывает предшествующий разговор.  
  
      (Позже, гораздо позже он вспомнит неловкий, неудобный и  _смущающий_  разговор. Как столь наблюдательный мужчина — пусть и безумный — мог ошибиться, что Джон с ним заигрывает? Как он мог не понимать, что, если не считать ориентацию и пол, и множество других факторов, настоящая и главная проблема заключается в том, что Джон не стал бы — не смог бы — не должен был — что ж…  
  
      Как там, в старой поговорке?  _Стальной_  и  _настоящий_  несовместимы?  
  
      Точно).   
  
      Но сейчас, когда металл качается и вздымается под его довольно внушительным весом, пока Джон бежит по пятам за Шерлоком по черепице и водостокам, сейчас он может забыть неловкий разговор и своё неуклюжее поведение и гнаться за целью.  _Преследовать объект._    
  
      Во время их безумной погони у Джона вряд ли есть подходящий момент отслеживать расчёты касаемо своей ноги — также как, когда он умудряется получить конкретный результат от своей конечности, обстановка и неуёмная жажда скорости срывают все его усилия.   
  
      Перед ним маячит провал между зданиями, и Джон резко тормозит, пульс ревёт в ушах, кислород цунами врывается в лёгкие и артерии. Прыжок пугает, и Джон чувствует себя неуверенно, не из-за своего тела или кибернетики, а из-за их возможности взаимодействовать.  
  
      — Давай, Джон, мы  _теряем_  его!   
  
      Джон уже слышал эти слова, сказанные именно таким тоном, тысячи, тысячи раз. Он слышит эти слова, когда засыпает, во сне и в своих кошмарах. Эти слова отдают песком, кровью, учёбой, настоящей жизнью, концом и —  
  
      Эти слова проникают внутрь и изливаются адреналином в каждую клеточку.  
  
      Джон был хирургом и служил солдатом — и военным доктором, очень хорошим, и у него есть только один ответ на эти слова: спокойная и непоколебимая сосредоточенность.   
  
      Джон бросается, сканирует провал, прежде чем рассчитать прыжок —  
  
      Джон приземляется и Джон следует прямо за безумным взмахом шерлокова пальто —  
  
      Следовать подобным образом не требует ни раздумий, ни плана, только стимула и ответной реакции, просто адреналина и высокого, ровного пульса. Всего этого у него раньше было навалом, а теперь Джон с трепетом обнаруживает, что так оно до сих пор и осталось.  
  
      Джон чувствует, как летит, парит, тонет, увязает и мчится на огромной и ужасной скорости свободно и бесстрашно.   
  
      Он держится достаточно далеко от Шерлока, всё ещё не обретя почву под ногами в этой безумной гонке, поэтому прибывает как раз к тому моменту, когда Шерлок качает головой и говорит «Нет».  
  
      Не их парень. (Их?)  
  
      — Лос-Анджелес, Санта Моника, только что прибыл, — выбрасывает Шерлок свои наблюдения.   
  
      — Как, — задыхаясь, спрашивает Джон, — ты  _вообще_  можешь знать это? — У него на языке вертятся ещё вопросы, но они могут подождать. Что-то нарастает внутри, но Джон не может сосредоточиться на этом прямо сейчас, не когда Шерлок размахивает стащенным значком и выдаёт себя за стража закона.  
  
      — Добро пожаловать в Лондон, — говорит невыносимый мужчина, и таксист спасает своего пассажира от препарирующего взгляда Шерлока.  
  
      — Итак, — его лёгкие не работали так усиленно… месяцы? —  _Не_  убийца.   
  
      — Нет, не убийца, — кривится Шерлок, лишь тяжко вздыхая.  
  
      Джон поднимает брови и вздёргивает голову.  
  
      — Иностранец — отличное алиби, — ему надо успокоить дыхание, потому что веселье из-за всего этого рвётся наружу. Чтобы отвлечься он стаскивает значок из рук Шерлока, приятно поразившись плавности движения. — Детектив-инспектор Лестрейд?  
  
      Шерлок слегка ухмыляется.  
  
      — Обчищаю его карманы, когда он раздражает. Можешь оставить себе, дома у меня таких полно.  
  
      Джон почти справляется, но потом его плечи трясутся, и веселье, которое он пытался сдержать, прорывается наружу, хоть и не бурно. Плечо прорезает, но не боль, а ощущения от непривычных движений, и Джон понимает, что смеётся первый раз после операции — как такое может быть? Мысль должно быть грустная, если бы Джона не переполняли эндорфины после неожиданной гонки по Лондону.  
  
      — Что? — похоже, Шерлок насторожился.  
  
      — Ничего, — хихикает Джон, — просто —  _«Добро пожаловать в Лондон»_.   
  
      Шерлок, немного поколебавшись, присоединяется к нему, тихо смеясь, но ненадолго. Дальше по дороге они встречают взгляды, сулящие неприятности — от случайно заблудшего копа и смущённого пассажира.  
  
      — Отдышался? — спрашивает Шерлок, и Джон снова захвачен врасплох насколько нормально, необычно и заботливо звучит вопрос.  
  
      Он дергает плечом, позволяя металлу и мышцам расслабиться и перераспределиться после непривычности смеха.  
  
      — Готов, если ты готов. 


	8. Этюд о коже

 

Это происходит ненароком — после смеха, после мысли, что да, да он может жить или, по крайней мере, вести некоторое подобие жизни во взрывоопасном хаосе радиуса поражения Шерлока Холмса, в 221б и с погонями по ночным закоулкам Лондона —  
  
      После того, как улыбающийся Анджело вручил ему трость, после вспышки понимания (Я бегу. Бегу бегу  _я бегу_ , это легко, как дышать, как  _падать_ ), после того, как он взлетел по лестнице, неся трость, унылую и бесполезную в руке, их роли поменялись —   
  
      Это происходит ненароком, когда Салли видит шрам от импланта в месте, где шея переходит в плечо (одежда растрепалась от бега и смеха, от того, что он беспечно скинул пальто, беспечно,  _беспечно_ , Джон впечатляюще провалил свою главную цель), где воротник рубашки съехал и открыл кожу.  
  
      Что ж, это  _называется_  кожей.   
  
      Линия стыка между плотью и не-плотью ни сморщенная, ни уродливая, ни даже особо заметная. Она похожа на микросхему, потому что это она и есть — фиброволокно, нервные соединения, ячеистый проводник, уложенные слоями, прилегающие и охваченные собственными слоями эпидермиса Джона.   
  
      Её текстура бугристая, как запутанная сетка шрамов, она бледного цвета, как старый рубец. (Джон помнит, когда она была красной, синей, фиолетовой и жёлтой от синяков и злости, тело и разум сопротивлялись холодному вторжению науки. Он помнит лихорадочное ощущение от своего первого прикосновения, как он распалился и разозлился. Он тогда не скрывал своего  _состояния_ ).   
  
      — О боже, ты знал? — выпаливает Салли, обращаясь к Шерлоку, похоже, сразу же смутившись.  
  
      — О чём? — Салли держит банку с чем-то похожим на глазные яблоки, и Шерлок метает взгляд вниз к банке, а затем поднимает глаза и отслеживает линию её взгляда до самой  _кожи_  Джона. Он фыркает и отмахивается от её обеспокоенного вида. — Ах, об  _этом_. Разумеется.  
  
      Салли открывает рот.  
  
      — Ты не можешь — даже  _ты_  —   
  
      — К чему всё это — продолжайте искать, вы все, — неспешно входит Лестрейд, когда Андерсон поворачивается и пялится на Джона. — Что здесь происходит?  
  
      Салли поджимает губы и кивает в сторону Джона.  
  
      — Посмотрите.  
  
      Лестрейд окидывает Джона взглядом, затем присматривается ближе, почти неосознанно протягивает руку, чтобы коснуться, и одёргивает её, как от огня.   
  
      — Господи, — бормочет он, цепляясь взглядом за шрам, а затем медленно поднимает глаза и встречает тяжёлый взгляд Джона.   
  
      Джон сжимает левый кулак, готовясь к — к чему? Напряжение, нервозность и медленный гнев разгораются внутри, как угли, или, может, сильнее — как лесной пожар, и всё смешивается, но Джон пытается держать себя в узде. Ощущение похоже на то, как его тело подпитывало медленный заряд, чтобы скрепить связь между кибернетической и органической тканью, несколько месяцев назад. Джон почти вздрогнул от ощущения, от воспоминания, которого  _не должно было быть_ , как все дружно утверждали, боже, у него было так  _много_  подобных —   
  
      Лестрейд пялится на Джона очень долго, и возможно замечает нечто в его выражении, потому что громко выдыхает и отводит глаза.  
  
      — Господи, — говорит он снова, на этот раз громче, нервно рассмеявшись в конце. — Андерсон, Донован, возвращайтесь к работе. Это не просьба, — предупреждает он, когда оба открывают рты, чтобы возразить. Они отворачиваются, чтобы продолжить дело, но Джон не упускает настороженность Салли и открытое отвращение Андерсона.   
  
      Лестрейд поворачивается к Шерлоку.  
  
      — Ну? — спрашивает он тихо.  
  
      Шерлок рывком возвращается с небес на землю.  
  
      — Что «ну»?  
  
      — Шерлок…  
  
      Невозможный мужчина усмехается. Лестрейд бросает взгляд в сторону Джона, прежде чем сжать челюсть и вторгнуться в личное пространство Шерлока.  
  
      — Помоги нам — нормально, и я распущу свою команду, — он снова глянул в сторону Джона.  
  
      Шерлок огрызается:  
  
      — Это детский сад!  
  
      Лестрейд фыркает.  
  
      — Ну, я имею дело с ребёнком, — он морщится. — Это наше дело — то, что я допустил тебя к нему, не значит, что ты можешь вести его как сам захочешь. Ясно?   
  
      В ушах Джона звенит, и кости гудят. На мгновение он не может опознать разницу между металлическими и теми, что он отрастил сам — всеми фибрами души он исполняется — исполняется —  
  
      Неважно чем, Джону удаётся справиться и отпустить это, пока Лестрейд и Шерлок продолжают препираться. Они говорят о Дженнифер Уилсон и её дочери — Рейчел, когда Джон возвращается в реальность, грудь сдавливает от контроля дыхания. Его левая грудная мышца продолжает дёргаться там, где соединяется со шрамом и сталью. Он медленно вдыхает и разжимает кулак.  
  
      — Ты должен найти Рейчел. И допросить её. Нужно допросить её, — глаза Шерлока бегают туда-сюда, и Джон на мгновение отстранённо поражается, сколько же мыслей тот обрабатывает за одну секунду.   
  
      — Она мертва, — плечи Лестрейда опускаются, рот складывается в мрачную линию.  
  
      Лицо Шерлока озаряется.  
  
      — Превосходно!  
  
      Джон возвращается в реальность и смотрит,  _действительно смотрит_  на Шерлока.   
  
      Шерлок, тем не менее, продолжает, настаивая на причинах и связях, даже когда оказывается, что дочь — мертворождённая.  
  
      — Почему она так поступила?  _Почему?_  — взывает он.  
  
      Андерсон кривит губы в усмешке.  
  
      — Зачем бы ей думать о дочери в свои последние минуты? Ага —  _социопат_ , теперь я это вижу.  
  
      — Она  _не думала_  о дочери, — возражает Шерлок. — Она нацарапала её имя на полу ногтями. Она умирала. Это требовало усилий. Должно быть, это было  _больно_.   
  
      Джон наблюдает, как Шерлок расхаживает из стороны в сторону длинными шагами, как огромная кошка в тесной клетке. Джону хочется помочь, но он не великий детектив. И всё же, попытка не пытка.  
  
      — Ты сказал, что все жертвы сами приняли яд, что он  _заставил_  их, — Джон хмурится. — Что ж, может, он… Не знаю, разговаривал с ними? Может, он как-то воспользовался смертью её дочери, — боже, это ужасная мысль, — её почти достаточно, чтобы он отвлёкся от вернувшихся взглядов офицеров лондонской полиции, когда они уже забыли о его существовании, а теперь (к несчастью) вспомнили о его присутствии.   
  
      — Да, но это произошло  _много лет_ назад. Зачем ей до сих пор расстраиваться?  
  
      Воцарившаяся тишина звенит осуждением. Все в комнате поворачиваются, чтобы смерить Шерлока взглядом, таким же, каким одарили Джона открыто или скрыто, не важно. Важно то, что все (даже Салли и Андерсон) переключают внимание на Шерлока, который склоняется ближе к Джону, почти нерешительно.  
  
      — Нехорошо? — спрашивает он тихо.  
  
      —  _Немного_  нехорошо, да.  
  
      Шерлок на секунду прекращает свои расхаживания — словно обдумывая слова Джона — а затем продолжает.  
  
      Он наклоняется ещё ближе, спрашивая:  
  
      — Если бы ты умирал… если бы тебя убивали, что бы ты сказал в последнюю секунду?  
  
      — Пожалуйста, господи, дай мне жить, — Джон отвечает спокойно и не колеблясь, но не может полностью похоронить эмоции в голосе. Несмотря на то, что он глядит на Шерлока, когда отвечает, несмотря на то, что замечает проблеск чувств в этих ртутных глазах, Джон всё ещё видит Донован и Андерсона боковым зрением. Андерсон остаётся недвижимым и без изменений, но Донован становится неуютно, и она отводит глаза от Джона, а Лестрейд прочищает горло и отворачивается. В этих незначительных жестах читается нечто сродни стыду.  
  
      — Да, но, — нарушает момент Шерлок, — если бы ты был умным,  _очень_  умным — Дженнифер Уилсон бегала по всем этим любовникам: она была  _умна_. Она пыталась нам что-то  _сказать_. — Он расхаживает взад и вперёд, пропуская пальцы сквозь волосы.  
  
      — Это дверной звонок?  
  
      Вдруг в гостиную заходит миссис Хадсон.  
  
      — Тебя ждёт такси, Шерлок. 


	9. Этюд о начале

 

Это начинается с того, чем обычно всё заканчивается: выстрел, убийство, смерть.  
  
      Перед началом происходят некоторые события (Шерлок смывается в такси, Лестрейд отмечает, что он едва знаком с ним, но считает его  _великим_  человеком, который может стать  _хорошим_ , если повезёт — и может, здесь есть какой-то намёк, эмоция, которая исчезает, прежде чем Джон успевает изучить её, когда Лестрейд признаётся, что мало знаком —   
  
      Андерсон ехидно усмехается над Джоном, оглядывая его с ног до головы прежде чем уйти, и Джон чувствует пристальный осмотр своей шеи, рук, конечностей, суставов, попытку отыскать то, чего там быть не должно, что  _одна из его частей отличается от остальных —_    
  
      Салли бросает взгляд на его лицо, отворачиваясь слишком быстро, и уходит, не сказав ни слова —   
  
      И внезапно Джон оказывается один в квартире). Все эти события происходят до начала и играют немаловажную роль, потому что они привели к началу, хоть и не определялись и не  _оформлялись_  как начало.  
  
      Джон один в квартире, всё ещё в этом сером и неопределённом пространстве  _до_ , думает о том, что только что произошло, о сбежавшем Шерлоке, о взаимодействиях, которые ему только что пришлось пережить. Он прикидывает, сжимает руку и поворачивается, чтобы уйти, уже наполняя своё будущее пустыми днями и пустующей койкой, прикидывая пустые слова для своего наблюдающего терапевта, и придаёт им смысл.  
  
      Он вспоминает о трости, выходя из двери, и возвращается, чтобы отыскать её. Нога не нуждается в опоре сейчас, но… что ж. Лучше найти трость и держать её наготове.   
  
      Джон замечает её на кипе газет, конвертов и торопливо написанных заметок. Джон изучает почерк — высокомерный, небрежный, он повсюду, и —  
  
      С сердитым вздохом (и почему он вообще сердится? Не похоже, чтобы всё могло сложиться иначе) Джон поспешно берёт трость, хватает пальто, и его отделяют всего два шага от выхода из квартиры, как —  
  
      Ноутбук пищит. Поиск завершён. Местоположение определено.   
  
      Джон замирает, оборачивается и долгую минуту смотрит на экран. Медленно, словно боясь спугнуть момент, он придвигается ближе к ноутбуку. Он изо всех сил старается не прислушиваться к причитанию  _«Что ты делаешь? Уходи, уходи, пока можешь, прежде чем случится что-то ещё»_  и трезво размышляет, о чём докладывает ноутбук.   
  
      Секунду спустя Джон выходит за дверь, сжимая ноутбук в одной руке, а правую руку странно покалывает от отсутствия трости.  
  
  
  
  
      Требуется время, чтобы остановить такси, потом Джон забирается в салон, задаёт направление, усаживается сзади и смотрит на экран. Через секунду он вынимает телефон, колеблется, а затем набирает номер.  
  
      Ответивший оператор совершенно бесполезен и после нескольких вопросов по кругу, Джон морщится и выкрикивает:  
  
      — Нет, я просто — пожалуйста, соедините меня с детективом-инспектором Лестрейдом. Мне  _нужно_  поговорить с ним. Это важно. Вопрос жизни и смерти!  
  
      На мгновение он отвлекается, перенаправляя водителя, а затем возвращается к ожиданию голоса на том конце этого (жизненноважного/идиотского) звонка.   
  
      И что если Лестрейд ответит?  _«Да, здравствуйте, я набор металлолома и мяса, с которым вы недавно познакомились. Если верить моему терапевту, у меня есть шесть месяцев в запасе, а потом, ну… вы же слышали эти истории?  
  
      К слову, я заправил в брюки заряженный пистолет и еду искать вашего ручного детектива»._   
  
      Когда оператор снова повторяет, что не может соединить с Лестрейдом (может, тот ушёл домой?), Джон принимает поражение и сдаётся. Всё больше и больше Джон понимает, что он тут (и цена этого  _«тут»_  — остаток его жизни) сам по себе. Ни подкрепления, ни командира, чтобы помочь или помешать, и, разумеется, никаких товарищей, на которых можно положиться.   
  
      Несколько минут спустя такси прибывает к большому, величественному зданию. Огромная вырезанная из камня надпись сообщает  _«Колледж Роланда-Керра»_.   
  
      Джон медленно выходит, расплачивается, и осматривает местность. У колледжа два главных входа, и точно между ними стоит брошенное такси. Покачав головой и фыркнув от смеха над собой, Джон впервые с того, как очнулся четыре месяца назад, пожелал, чтобы у него было  _больше_  модификаций.   
  
      Он читал об усовершенствованиях зрения, которыми обладали некоторые специалисты (ничего такого радикального и неприятного, как его собственные операции — это были добровольные и желанные вмешательства). Тепловое зрение, инфракрасное и отслеживание биометрических показателей  _чрезвычайно_  пригодились бы прямо сейчас.   
  
      Без спасительного средства или подмоги Джон замирает ненадолго, чувствуя, как внутри движется и изгибается металл от дыхания и смещающегося веса. Всё, что у Джона есть — это он сам, и хотя ткани изменились, конечный продукт — нет. Джон Уотсон всё ещё остаётся одним человеком.  
  
      Джон выбирает вход и бежит на поиски.   
  
      Внутри колледжа темно и прохладно — полы гладкие и чистые, как будто их только что помыли уборщики. Пустые аудитории облицованы камнем, деревом и  _деньгами_.  
  
      Это не тот мир, в который Джон Уотсон был когда-либо вхож, и здесь, ночью, он чувствует себя не в своей тарелке, с царапающим кожу металлом ствола и засевшим в мыслях Шерлоком Холмсом.   
  
      Пока он бежит, то с сознанием долга проверяет мелькающие аудитории, и думает, что же скажет Шерлоку, когда, наконец, увидит его. Если Джон успеет вовремя, то должен покончить с их связью. Должен выпутаться из этих… чем бы это ни было.  
  
      Джон сейчас сам по себе тянет на парию и без сумасшедшего гения, привлекающего ещё больше нежелательного внимания — и от офицеров полиции, и от инспекторов. Нет ничего хорошего в том, чтобы находиться под столь тщательным надзором.  
  
      А если он не успеет? Что ж…  
  
      Джон ускоряется и в глубине души наслаждается этой скоростью и живостью, тем, как его тело отзывается на движение и на него самого, но это не развеивает удушающую тяжесть в груди, и наконец, он сдаётся и зовёт:   
  
      — Шерлок?   
  
      Нет ответа. Теперь Джон бежит по коридорам, куртка развевается, стопы и сердце стучат.  
  
      — Шерлок!  
  
      Какие-то двери заперты, какие-то нет, все помещения пусты, а в последнем Джон улавливает намёк на движение к его левой —  
  
      Он врывается в аудиторию, и его голос застревает в горле.  
  
      Движение, которое он заметил, свет —  
  
      Они не в этой аудитории. А через внутренний двор в соседнем здании. Шерлок — там, его высокий, резкий силуэт ни с чем не спутаешь, темнеет его пальто, и волосы обрамляют бледное лицо. С ним более низкий, дородный мужчина, такой непритязательный, но Джон знает всё о кажущейся безвредности, и адреналин бурлит в венах —  
  
      Шерлок что-то приподнимает — пузырёк с таблетками?  
  
      Внутри Джона что-то щёлкает — холодное, жаркое и  _внезапное_.   
  
       _— ШЕРЛОК!_  
  
      Бесполезно.  
  
      Бесполезно бесполезно бесполезно —  
  
      Жар в крови и озноб в желудке утихают — нет, просто меняются местами. Он вынимает пистолет правой рукой, той, что держала трость, ту, что не унимается, и, ох, это как возвращение  _домой_  —   
  
       _Я не буду стрелять. Мне не нужно стрелять, — Шерлок не станет —_  
  
      Но Шерлок  _стал_. Он вытряхивает что-то из того пузырька, подносит к свету и вот сейчас, сейчас подносит прямо к раскрытым губам.  
  
      Мир для Джона посерел и замедлился.   
  
      Для Джона это самый простой и правильный поступок в мире — направить пистолет на цель, нацелить мысли в одну точку, сосредоточить разум. Лёгкие выдыхают и на полувдохе замирают. Сердце выстукивает военный марш по венам. Люди выживали и умирали под его руками, пока он слушал эту песню.  
  
      Он спускает крючок и в глубине души знает, что всё произойдёт быстро, и скоро ему придётся поспешить, живо подумать и исчезнуть, потому что это — убийство, а суды не станут смотреть дальше его медкарты, ну а пока, пока, пока он может проанализировать обстановку, ощутить крошечное изменение, когда крючок скользит обратно, когда точка невозврата пройдена —   
  
      Пистолет дёргается в его ладони, как пёс, отозвавшийся на призыв хозяина —  
  
      Через дорогу разлетается стекло от вторжения круглой —  
  
      Пуля находит пристанище в деревянной двери, но не раньше, чем пробивает дородного мужчину. Если верить глазам, выстрел прошёл близко от сердца, но не ранил напрямую. Смерти от кровотечения должно хватить, чтобы Шерлок отвлёкся от стрелка, и чтобы Джон успел исчезнуть.   
  
      Отдалённо, сквозь туман быстрых реакций и замедлившегося времени Джон почему-то ощущает вес того, что только что совершил. Он ожидал, что это будет ощущаться как необратимость, затягивание узла, но вместо этого Джон чувствует, будто развязал бант, пропуская концы сквозь пальцы.  
  
      Это чувствуется словно начало, так, как выстрел, убийство и смерть абсолютно не должны ощущаться. Всё нестабильно и вот-вот случится.   
  
      А затем всё происходит быстро (так всегда и бывает, в конце концов), и Джон остаётся на месте достаточно, чтобы убедиться, что цель поражена, Шерлок невредим, а затем, прежде чем детектив успевает повернуться и увидеть его —  
  
      Джон исчезает. 


	10. Этюд о возвращении

 

Возвращение.  
  
      Возвращение… Джон не собирался возвращаться.  
  
      Он выбежал из колледжа, прошёл несколько улиц и прислонился к двери в переулке, выдыхая белые облачка влажного пара в ночной воздух, сжав левое плечо в месте соединения металла и плоти, которое болело и кололо.  
  
      Слишком много бега после месяцев хромоты — телу не хватило времени приспособиться, настроить фасцию и сухожилия, а значит, ещё не создалась зеркальная копия, чтобы запрограммировать имплант левого плеча…   
  
      Кроме того плечевая система неприятно раскачивалась с каждым шагом, словно маятник, становящийся всё тяжелее с каждым взмахом.  
Ответное действие — это выдохнуть, успокоиться, позволить телу справиться.  
  
      Похоже, ноги вполне окрепли, однако, его нога — не частичный имплант, как плечо, ему вырезали всё и дали так называемый «новый старт».  _«Так намного проще»_ , — сказали ему.  _«Меньше вероятность нарушения контактов»_. Лица говорящих выражали серьёзность.  _«Мы не хотели бы нарушения контактов…»_  
  
      Что ж, теперь, когда его плечо болит вот так, Джон гораздо более склонен согласиться.  
  
      Джон не собирался возвращаться, но теперь, когда пульс успокаивается, а рубцовая ткань прекращает гудеть, Джон обнаруживает, что руки лежат в карманах, а ноги несут его по тропинке обратно к колледжу.   
  
      Полиция прибыла точно к тому времени, как подошёл Джон. Разделительные ленты отделяют площадку перед колледжем, и Джон выбирает отдалённый угол, чтобы наблюдать за происходящим.  
  
      Лица, которые он начинает узнавать мелькают там и сям, едва взглянув на него, и если Джон что-то умеет, так это с легкостью не бросаться в глаза. У него незапоминающееся лицо.   
  
      Больше всех мельтешит Донован, координируя весь танец: фотографов-криминалистов, патруль периметра, медицинский персонал. Её непоколебимый авторитет мог бы впечатлить, если б Джон не видел сегодня вечером, что скрывается за этим фасадом.  
  
      Возле скорой, припаркованной поодаль, устроив локти на коленях, оперев подбородок на сложенные ладони, затерявшись в раздумьях, сидит Шерлок. Джон почти улыбается, но затем останавливает себя, на минуту озадачиваясь, почему вообще решил улыбнуться. Ну. Шерлок в безопасности, а это достаточная причина.   
  
      Он наблюдает, на данный момент незаметно, понимая, что чем дольше стоит, тем скорее его обнаружат, а он до сих пор носит чёртово смертоносное оружие…  
  
      Но Джон позволяет себе новый опыт наблюдения за Шерлоком, пока сам в безопасности от активного визуального препарирования, с которым теперь у Джон ассоциируется Шерлок.   
  
      Он не гений, но подмечает несколько деталей, судя по которым другие обращались с ним в прошлом и настоящем, и которые не были внесены в протокол:  
  
      Шерлок слишком худой, уставший и растерянный.   
  
      Учитывая то, что почти произошло этой ночью, Джон не может его осудить. Он всё ещё наблюдает, как парамедики любезно накидывают ярко-оранжевое одеяло на плечи Шерлока. Шерлок скидывает его, но несколько секунд спустя другая пара заботливых рук возвращает одеяло на место. Он пристально смотрит на удаляющегося парня, а затем поворачивается к приближающемуся детективу-инспектору, и, судя по его языку тела, одеяло — одна из тех вещей, из-за которых великий Шерлок Холмс смущается.   
  
       _«Сейчас»_ , — думает Джон, сжимая левую руку.  _«Пока он полностью отвлечён, а остальные заняты»._  Джон проделал весь этот путь, убедился, что Шерлок в безопасности, а выстрел достиг желаемого результата. Убийца повержен, а безумец невредим —  
  
      И почему это так важно?  
  
      Пока Джон смотрит и спорит сам с собой, Шерлок встаёт и начинает оживлённо говорить с Лестрейдом. Джон ловит себя, прежде чем успевает улыбнуться. Только Шерлок мог увидеть, как кто-то истёк кровью прямо у него на глазах и оставаться таким невозмутимым —   
  
      Но это совсем не так. Джон провёл добрый десяток лет с непрерывно меняющейся командой мужчин, которые слабо подходили под эту характеристику, а вот Джон, ну… Если Шерлока делало белой вороной то, что он стал свидетелем убийства и сохранил спокойствие, то кем тогда был Джон, стоявший за убийством?   
  
       _— Он так быстро «коченеет»_ , — говорили о нём.  
  
      Но о нём также говорили:  
  
       _— Он только пошёл в ту сторону._  
  
      Через секунду Джон понимает, что Шерлок смотрит прямо на него с выражением «зарождающегося понимания».  
  
       _Чёрт_. Джон на мгновение встречается с ним взглядом, а затем отворачивается и смотрит в сторону, пытаясь вести себя естественно, излучать «нормальность», быть максимально непримечательным. Даже с расстояния Джон понял, что провалился: Шерлок сужает глаза, однако поворачивается, качает головой и похлопывает Лестрейда рукой.  
  
      Теперь бесполезно бежать — Джон ставит ноги по стойке «вольно».  
  
      Шерлок избавляется от назойливости детектива-инспектора и шагает в сторону Джона, стряхивая с себя одеяло, пока приближается. Когда он доходит до машины возле Джона, то сминает его и запихивает в открытое окно. Он подходит прямо к Джону и пронзительно смотрит на него.   
  
      — Случайно услышал, что говорят полицейские, — говорит Джон, первым нарушая тишину. — Жуткое дело, — добавляет он, потому, что разве не так говорят люди? — Жуткое.  
  
      Шерлок не улыбается, но его выражение мгновенно меняется.  
  
      — Хороший выстрел, — глухо говорит он.  
  
      — Да. Должно быть, да, через окно, — Джон подавляет крошечный всплеск гордости.  
  
      — Ну, — и не-улыбка Шерлока становится теперь очевидной. —  _Тебе_  лучше знать.   
  
      Джон не знает, как вести этот разговор. Он решает, что к этому мужчине должно прилагаться руководство.  
  
      — Нам нужно собрать порох с твоих пальцев. Полагаю, у тебя не было на это времени, но дело в суде может стать… скверным. — Шерлок посмотрел на Джона с присущей ему проникновенностью, и, несмотря на то, что его слова разожгли ужас и изнеможение, напомнив Джону о  _различиях_ , он смог коротко кивнуть. Джон прочищает горло и оглядывается.  
  
      — Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Шерлок, всё ещё слишком сильно вторгаясь в личное пространство.  
  
      — Разумеется, в порядке. — А почему он не должен?  
  
      — Ну, ты только что  _убил_  человека.   
  
      — Да, я…  
  
      Шерлок пристально следит за ним, и Джон задаётся вопросом, вдруг это и есть тот момент, когда Шерлок Холмс приходит в себя. Он больше не собирается держаться за дополненного ветерана с ПТСР после всего.  
  
      Безумец начинает понимать, каким опасным может быть Джон, насколько  _угрожающим_.   
  
      — Да, это правда, — тихо говорит Джон.  
  
      — Ты беспокоишься. А не должен, — Шерлок бросает быстрый взгляд на него. — Ты был таким и до кибернетики, до того как тебя одолели хирурги, — говорит Шерлок с тихим голосом и пристальным взглядом, — даже ещё до войны. Вот почему ты пошёл в армию, ведь так? Чтобы найти место и цель.  
  
       _«Вот это Шерлок»_ , — думает Джон, отчаявшись на мгновение, чтобы поверить в сказанное.  _«Он всё и всех видит насквозь…»_  Хотел бы он, чтобы Шерлок видел что-то, замечал то, что ещё никто — даже Джон — не замечал, чтобы быть настолько уверенным в своих дедукциях —   
  
      Но Шерлок ошибся насчёт Гарри.  _Статистика не очень добра. Не самое многообещающее начало._  
  
      Джон сжимает челюсть.  
  
      — Что не меняет того, что —  
  
      — Кто ты есть? Или что ты сделал? — Шерлок обнажает зубы. — По моему опыту ничто не может изменить такие вещи. — Его губы изгибаются. — Избавь меня от театральщины, пожалуйста.  
  
      На сегодня Джон устал сдерживаться.  
  
       _— Избавь от театральщины?_  Это говорит мужчина, который сегодня почти  _убил себя от скуки?_  — Джон глубоко вдыхает, лишь мельком вспоминая понизить голос и успокоить жестикуляцию, — если уж он окружён копами, а именно ими он и окружён, похоже, он ещё может сдерживаться, в конце концов.  
  
      Шерлок выгнул бровь, глянув на него.  
  
      — Отлично, — огрызается Джон. — Да, я убил человека сегодня, и да, я в порядке. — Он кривится.  
  
      — И как ты думаешь почему? — в голосе Шерлока звучит нечто задорное.   
  
      Даже стоя неподвижно, засунув руки в карманы, Джон ощущает  _щелчок_.  
  
      Он говорит первое, что приходит в голову:  
  
      — Потому что он был не очень  _хорошим_  человеком.  
  
      Шерлок с минуту разглядывает его.  
  
      — Да, да, не очень хорошим.  
  
      Джон не может сдержаться и добавляет:  
  
      — И честно говоря, просто отвратительным таксистом.  
  
      Шерлок издаёт удивлённый смешок.  
  
      — Правда. Он  _был_  плохим таксистом. Ты бы видел, каким путём он вёз нас сюда.  
  
      Вопреки всему Джон хихикает. Это нелепо, но уж как есть. Он поглядывает в сторону Донован и старается сдержаться. Точно — смеяться на месте преступления не добавит ему «человеческих очков».  
  
      Шерлок, похоже, считает особенно смешным то, как Донован излучает неодобрение всем своим существом. Джон, задыхаясь от смеха, понимает, что они начали идти, бок о бок, прочь от колледжа — и когда это случилось?  
  
      — Прекрати, хватит, — бормочет Джон, сглатывая небольшой приступ истерики. Пока речь о небольшом приступе, однако он рискует перерасти в огромный при малейшем усилии. — Это место преступления, мы не можем —  
  
      Шерлок фыркает.  
  
      — Это ты его застрелил. Не вини меня.  
  
      На мгновение паника сковывает ржавчиной горло Джона.  
  
       _— Говори потише,_  — шипит он.  
  
      Шерлок извиняется — что ж. Он извиняется перед Донован, но, тем не менее, Джону кажется, что и перед ним тоже. Джон также бормочет извинения, хотя совершенно напрасно. Он уже давно перестал извиняться перед такими как Донован, но за последние четыре месяца ему выдалось много возможностей, чтобы отточить это мастерство.   
  
      Донован следит за тем, как они уходят, с таким выражением лица, будто ей тяжело решить, кто из них двоих больше достоин осуждения.  
Мысль странно успокаивает, пока не приходит новая, менее утешительная:  
  
      — Ты же собирался принять ту проклятую таблетку?  
  
      — Разумеется, нет, — огрызнулся Шерлок. — Я тянул время — знал, что ты придёшь.  
  
      — Я —  _что?_  — Джон уставился на него. — Ничего подобного, — от отчаяния Джон накрывает глаза ладонями, а затем бессильно опускает руки. — О боже, так вот как ты развлекаешься? Рискуешь жизнью, чтобы доказать, что ты умный. — Джон качает головой. — Я просто ещё один эксперимент или что? Собираешься держать меня рядом для отвода глаз, пока я не сорвусь и не убью тебя? Это так?  
  
      Шерлок фыркнул.  
  
      — И зачем мне делать такое?  
  
      — Потому что ты — идиот.  
  
      Ублюдок улыбается на это широченной крокодильей улыбкой.  
  
      — Ужин?  
  
      Джон чувствует, как прорывается улыбка.  
  
      — Умираю с голода, — он ухмыляется, когда лицо Шерлока выдаёт любопытство незаданных вопросов у Анджело.   
  
  
  
  
      Позже, после китайской кухни, после  _Майкрофта_  — разве у него могло быть другое имя? — после поздней прогулки по ночным улицам Лондона, после возвращения домой (домой домой  _домой_ ) в 221б, Джон садится в своей новой, пустой спальне, потирает плечо и размышляет о выстреле, с которого всё началось.  
  
      Его звук отдаётся во всех пустых пространствах, внутри и снаружи, но не зловеще, а настойчиво.  
  
      До всего этого Джон знал, что выстрелы становятся завершением, пулями в конце предложений, точками, с лёгкостью завершающими годы, десятилетия, войны.  
  
      В утренних сумерках Лондона на 221б по Бейкер-стрит Джон узнаёт, что выстрелы начинают жизни также легко, как обрывают.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> * Кинестезия (от от греч. kinesis – движение + aisthesis – ощущение) – чувство (восприятие) движения и положения собственного тела или его отдельных частей. Это чувство основывается на разнообразной информации, в получении которой задействованы совершенно разные рецепторы и сенсорные системы.


End file.
